Breaking Hearts
by Bratandbella
Summary: You turn 6. . . .Strange people come and take you away from all your friends. . . .You turn 18. . . You find your parents and lil sis. . . .You find out things that were better unknown. . . .You leave. . . .Will you go back? Starts slow, gets WAY better!
1. Preface

Preface

"Make me"! I screamed at my mother. "Make me stay, make me"! "Abby, dear, we love you very much, your only eightteen, you won't be able to care for yourself alone. Please stay." My mom said, her teeth tight together, trying to be as calm as possible. I knew she was annoyed with me, so I continued. "Shut up, Mom! You don't know me as well as you think! I am NOT the little girl in the flower dress and pigtails anymore. I can to care for myself, I have money, clothes, a car. I hate being in this house, I can't stand it here, you and Dad are always watching me, asking me questions, telling me to do stuff! I hate it! I am leaving! You can't make me stay, you don't know how to!" I stomped off, leaving my mom in tears, and my dad opened jawed. I ran up to my room, grabbed my bags, that have been packed for weeks in anticipation of my eighteenth birthday. Since I was little, and since I first met these people, I knew right away, as soon as I turned sixteen, I was out of here. After I leave tonight, I am going to find my _real _mom, and my _real_ dad, and see my new baby sister. I have kept in touch with my parents, even though I we weren't supposed to. I gathered up the last of my things and threw them on the roof. The only thing left in my, no, _the _room that once belonged to me, was a letter telling them of my leaving, a dresser, the bed, and a few things they had given me for my birthdays and Christmas's. I wasn't going to take a single thing with me that they gave me, other then the red Porche they gave me for my sweet sixteen, which was loaded with boxes and duffel bags. I climbed out of the window, threw down the extra bags, that I had yet to pack, on the ground, and I climped down a rope the I attached to the roof. I got in my car and left.


	2. First Impressions

Breaking Hearts

"Mom? Oh, Mom! Hey, I just left. I am coming _home _mom! I miss you _so_ much! Tell Dad and Cara for me. Oh, how I can't wait to see you guys! I have to go, bye, love you!" I shut the phone. I was finally going home! Only a few more hours! Not paying any attention, I ran a red light. Oops! Good timing to run a red light, a police officer just turned the corner and didn't see my mistake. I reached for the radio. I turned it up and let the speakers viberate. It was going to be a good day, new car, going home for the first time in ten years, and, finally getting to see my sister, Cara, who is now ten. Right as I got on the interstate, my phone started to ring. It was Jennifer Getts, my foster mom. I didn't answer. What was I going to say, 'Hey, thanks for raising me, I hated every minute of it. I'm so glad I'm sixteen, now I can leave you dirtbags. Oh, and thanks for the car, it runs great'? Nah, I prefer to just stick with the radio blarring music into my ears, rather then screams from my FM, foster mom, on how I need to get back to the house, and blah, blah, blah. The clock read 6:47, I should be home around 9:30-ish. Nine O'clock came along and I was thirty minutes fro re-uniting with my family. I switched to the lane beside me, so that I didn't go to Fayville, a near-by town to Aidale, which was a ten minute drive to where I was going. But, the car right behind me transferred lanes right as I did, and hit me in my bumper, sending me forward into a blue mini-van, It was then I blacked out, so I don't know what happened next.

"Abigail? Honey?" Said a voice that I remembered faintly.

"Mom? Is that you?"

"Yes, you are in the hospital. You were in a big crash. The car you were driving, it's a little damaged, not as much as the car behind you, but still in bad shape. Your dad took it to a shop to get it fixed up, all the stuff that was inside of the car is fine. The only concern now is for you to heal. You have a broken arm and leg, cuts and bruises everywhere, and your eyes, well, when you hit the van in front of you, and glass went everywhere, the doctor said you will never see out of the left eye again." My mother started to cry, I could hear that. An my dad came over to help stable my mother. I couldn't help it. Tears streamed down my face, my breathing was un-even, and a nurse came in to assist both me and my parents. I thought about my eye. Being half-blind? Forever?


	3. Unwanted Surprise

Chapter Two

Abigail? How are you feeling? Do you need anything? Do you have any pains?" I blinked my eyes open, well, _eye_, open to see who was speaking to me. It was a tall man in a blue doctor's outfit. To my surprise I seen Jennifer Getts and her husband, John Getts, sitting in folding chairs next to my parents.

"What the hell are you two doing here? I left because I hated you! I want to leave, NOW!" I screamed, making my heart rate raise. The doctor soon interferred.

"Um, Abigial, please calm down. For your own sake." His worried tone made me obey.

"Abby, they were just worried about you. The accident kind of made television. It was pretty big. But, please, let them stay. We were talking about silly things you did and how you were doing in school." My mom chided me.

"Whatever. Doesn't make me hate them nonetheless. They ruined ten whole years of my life! Am I just supposed to be all la-de-da with them? They took me away from you! Who can do that, just take a six year old child away from their mom and dad? Just take her away from everything she has ever known!" By this moment my head was spinning, I was hyperventilating, and both Jen and John were had tears streaming down both their faces. I wished I had a camera so bad! Jen's makeup was all coming off and she looked like she fell off a boat and into a lake. I couldn't resist laughing. It was then I looked over to my left, over where my mom and dad were sitting, the laughing stopped. I had to turn away. My dad looked like I'd dumped someone in mud and then put feathers over their body. My _mom_ on the other hand looked like someone was going to get strangled this evening, and that_ someone _was going to _me!_ Still, a camera would have been nice. I looked to see why the doctor didn't give me some science lesson on how the stress was bad for me and blah, blah, blah. He was inching his way out the door, asking one of the nurses to supervise so he wasn't put in the middle of the argument.

"We'll be on our way now." Jen said sobbing. I felt like throwing a party, them leaving. On the other hand, I would have to face my parents, who were giving me the 'You need to say your sorry' look.

"Jen, John, hold on. . ." My parents relieved the stern look on their face. "Thanks for the car!" I pronounce cheerfully. Jen went striaght back to sobbing as she _attempted _to run in the heels she was wearing. She fell on her way out, and I erupted in laughter. She cried harder, and her husband slammed the door. _How rude._ I thought to myself, laughing at my own joke. Even my parents were laughing.

"Did you see her fall?" My dad said, laughing almost as hard as I was. My mom was trying to keep a straight face, but _that _was a failed attempt. I thought about my eye some more.

"Mom, Dad, do you think I will ever see with two eyes again?" I carefully asked.

"Honey, don't worry about that now. There are bigger and more important thins to worry about." My mother said, not choosing her words as carefully as she thought.

"Such as. . . " I questioned. She didn't answer.

"Listen, Abby, we are all going through a tough and emotion time right now. You are just getting back from, from. . " Since he paused, I made sure I took advantage.

"Hell." I answered for him. He smiled.

"You could say that, and well, the crash, and with _them_ coming uninvited. We just all need some time to breath."

"Yeah, I suppose so. Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Can I see Cara soon?" This took him a minute to figure out, since I was the reason she wasn't here now. I was the one who said for her to not come. I wanted the first impression to be a good one, well, I _had_ to see my sister, for I would be living with her for two more years."

"Sure, sure. . ." I noticed how he had to think about that for a bit, but what I didn't notice, was that I was fading away. Sleep soon took over my body as I dreamt a little dream.


	4. Nightmare

Chapter Three

The doctor came in again. He was a little weary about the decision, till he noticed the other people were gone. He asked me the same questions.

"How are you feeling? Do you need anything? Do you have any pains?" He lightly whispered.

"Good. No. And, no." I answered sleepily.

"We have very good news! We have a donor eye coming tomorow for you!" He said.

"Well, that is splendid!" My mom shouted.

"Indeed." My father said, thinking it over. I don't know why he think he needs to think everything over all the time.

"We're going to give you some medication now. It will make you really tired, don't fight it." I nodded. A nurse came in with a small, yellow pill and some water. I took it. And, like the doctor said, I was falling into a deep sleep very soon.

"Cara? You are about to go into the operation room. We just want you to know, we love you very much. Recover quickly. Love you, bye baby girl!" My mother told me quickly as the doctors rolled me to where I was supposed to go. My mom and dad stood in the middle of the hall waving me good-bye.

I entered a medium-small room. There were big lights, and I mean _big_ lights hanging from the ceiling. There was a small metal table in the middle of the room. Four surgeons surrounding it. Two doctors lifted me on to the table, and then they joined the other surgeons and softly murmured. Then one spook to me.

"We are going to operate now." Was all he said. You want to know what? You want to know what I feel like? An alien. Middle of the room, on a metal table, people, no _things_ in blue robes holding knives, telling me '_they are going to operate now_'. Well, I am not sure I trust these people with my eye. Guess I am going to have to deal with it. One of the surgeons took the scalple and fished my eye out. He gave it to one of the other surgeons, who then gave it to a tank of piranha fish. I screamed with pure horror. They weren't surgeons, they were actual aliens!

"Abby? Abby wake up! Abby!" My mother frantically shouted. I drew a deep breath. _Just a dream, just a dream. _I quietly soothed myself.

"Are you okay?" A nurse asked as she rushed into the room. She stopped when she reached the side of the hospital bed.

"Bad dream!" I smiled. I _loved_ to worry people, especially doctors, nurses, anyone who had the right to poke a needle into me and steal my blood for tests. She flashed me a 'I'm only smiling 'cuase I don't want to be sued' look and left.

"Abigial, we have a surprise for you! Come on in!" My mom said, smiling happily.


	5. Brandon Hope

Chapter Four

I got up. _Finally! _It had been over an hour, they wanted to make sure I came in after Abby woke up so I could _surprise_ her. _As if just _being_ there wouldn't have surprised her enough._

"Hey, you _have _to be Abby. I am the famous Cara Elizabeth Dawn, Cara to anybody who knows me. You are my long-lost sister." I spoke, hoping to appear as a light-hearted person.

"Girl," She said. " I like you already. You aren't the shy little Girl-Scout going up to a random person's house, ringing their doorbell, and asking for their money, you are the girl who'll defend yourself, or anybody else, from getting their ass kicked by some dumb school bully. You are exactly the sister I was hoping to have." She praised me.

"You aren't bad yourself." I complimented her.

"It is great you two are getting along, and Abby, watch your mouth." My mom scolded.

"Can't, it's too far down for me to see, let alone _watch. _And don't say language, 'cause you can't watch that either." Abby remarked. I laughed. She was already my role modal. Every minute I was learning a sweet new come-back.

"Abby. . . "Dad said sternly. "Just go with it, respect your mother like all the good kids do."

"Okay!" She chirped, it was funny watching Abby. She always found an innocent way to annoy somebody. I liked it, I was going to _have _to have her teach me.

"Mom, Chyenne wanted to know if she could see Abby." I told Mom, as a favor to Abby. It was going to be the only _free_ favor she'd get from me. See, Chyenne had this _super _hot brother that was Abby's age, and since Abby was a weak and defensless person, who happend to be really funny, attractive, and single, Brandon would go nuts for her.

"If Abby is up to it.." Mom responded. I winked toward Abby, I didn't think she saw me, though.

"Of course!" Abby told Mom. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw her wink back at me. We both laughed. Mom and Dad thought we were crazy, but we didn't care, not at all.

Finally. It was time for Abigail Marie Dawn to meet Brandon Michale Hope.

"Smile, he likes girls with pretty smiles, laugh and tell some of your really funny jokes, he likes humor, oh, and most of all, be Abby Dawn. He hates it when people be someone their not." I tipped Abby.

"Thanks, nothing better then getting tips from you ten year-old sister on how to be yourself around a guy, ecspecially when your eighteen and been through Hell and back, nope, sure isn't." Abby said, flashing me her beautifull smiles. Chyenne and Brandon walked through the door right then.

"Hey, I am Brandon Hope, this is my assistant, Chyenne. Somehow, we are related, must be a seventh cousin or something, she lives with us, but only becuase she can't afford her own place yet." He introduced himself and his sister.

"Or, you guys just might be brother and sister, bonding, in the most sweetest way, torturing each other to death. Oh, I just cannot wait till we're like that, Cara. Screaming at each other, 'Get out of my room you dumb twerp!'. Oh yeah, can't wait, what do you say, two months and we'll be tearing out hair?" Abby asked me. I was secretly pleased, Abby was doing a great job on pleasing Brandon.

"Nah, two and a half." I answered. We all laughed. "Well, Chyenne, wanna get a snack?"

"Yah!" We both laughed. She was trying to hook up Brandon and Abby, too!

"What?" Brandon asked, as if we had lost all common sense.

"I think they are trying to hook each other up!" Abby pointed out.

"Shhhh!" Chyenne and I scolded together, we walked into the hallway laughing.

"Kids!" He said.

"So, Brandon Hope, have a girlfriend?" I asked real curious.

"Nope, last one broke it off, said I didn't text her enough. I texted her, like, thirty times a day, guess it wasn't enough for her." He smirked.

"Blonde?" I asked.

"How'd you know?" He laughed.

"You want a girlfriend?" I asked.

"Nope."

"Why.

"I already have one." He bent down to kiss me. It was the sweetest kiss I ever had, long, soft, meaningful, it doesn't get any better.

"I probably should've mentioned I already have a boyfriend." I said, teasing him.

"Oh!" He said, clearly embarrassed. "Who?"

"You!" I joked, kissing him again. It was just as perfect the second time. My heart skipped a beat, and my heart rate raised. He noticed that.

"Maybe, I shouldn't do that." He teased.

"Oh no, I can control it." I said, panic clear in my voice. His laugh was soft, sexy, and intoxicating. I was hyperventilating.

"You had better even your breathing before a nurse comes, or I can leave. . . "

"Please don't!" I begged. I loved him. Or _in _love with him. I always had a hard time between the two.

My parents came in and said, "Brandon, you are supposed to meet your parents at an ice-cream place with Chy."

"Okay. Can you go and get her, she's getting a snack with Cara?"

"Yes." And they left. He kissed me again.

"That is never going to get old." I murmured. He chuckled.

"Bye." He said.

"Bye." I called back, still dazed from the kiss.


	6. New Eye

Chapter Five

"So was he everything you expected and more, or was he just a typical flea-bag faced boy." I asked Abby, hoping for a 'He was so amazing and cute.' kind of response. I don't know why, but I wanted them together, and so did Chy.

"I think we are going out, we considered ourselves as boy and girlfriends, but we never actually stated we were going out." Was all she said, she seemed out of it, like something had happened, she didn't hint if it was a good or bad something, though, which irratated me.

"So do you like him or not, tell me _everything."_ I demanded, I wanted to know everything that happened, I really did.

"Well, we kissed, twice, and we joked, her parents didn't give us much time to do much else more, sadly. . . I really would have liked to have known him a bit better, maybe after I am out of here. . ." She said quietly, still not hinting what was on her mind.

"Well, now you can drive, and I'm best friends with Chy, win-win for all of us. Me and Chy get to hang out, you and Brandon. I think that's pretty fair." I told her.

"You might get sick of going over there, if me and Brandon were together when ever we want, we would be with each other all day." She said, as if she was already forming a plan in her head. I liked it, I liked it alot.

"Abigail Dawn, We have _great _news for you and your family." Said an overly-enthused nurse.

"I have an eye?" I asked curiously.

"Yes!" She squeled.

"Um, hey, I am sixteen, please teat me like I'm twenty, not three." I told her.

"Oh, very sorry." She said, not sorry, she was a bit too happy to be sorry.

"When can she get it in, how long will it take, the surgery, how much will it cost, when can she be released, how long 'till she recovers, and will insurance cov-"

"Stop!" The nurse turned from Happy to Mad in 6.3 seconds. "How about you write all your questions on here. . ." She handed my mom a little stack of paper, "And we will answer them shortly, we still have some figuring to do, so don't expect and immediate answer. Okay, Mrs. Dawn?" She asked, suddenly short-tempered.

"Yes." Mom answered curtly.

"Good, I'll have a nurse check in with you in five minutes to answer your questions.

"So, now you will be able to out of two eyes again?" Cara asked me.

"I guess." I told her quietly. We all thought about it. Two eyes, back to normal, sounds good, people won't look upon me as _different_ or _helpless. _Sweet.

"What happens if you get a blue, or green eye? Would you just have a brown and a blue eye?" Cara blurted out suddenly.

"I guess so. . ." I would be a _freak_! I could hope for another brown eye, but. . .

"Okay, I am here to answer questions you might have?" A different nurse then the one before said, coming to stand by me and my parents.

"Yes, when will she get the eye, and do you know the color of it?" My dad asked for a change, usually Mom did the asking, Dad did the learning.

"It will be just a few days, and I think they said the eye was a hazel-green color." She said.

"The cost, and how much insurance will cover." Mom questioned.

"Um, I am not sure, but, since your guy's insurance is so well, you don't pay a dime." She answered. I listened as my mom asked more questions, taking notes in the process.

"When will she be released, and what should she do then."

"She shoud be released just days after the surgery, unless something else happens." She told them, not quiting at the end, she did her best not to worry them, and it didn't.

"Uh, that's all for now, thank you." She nodded and left the room.

"I'm going to take a nap, all the info. if hurtting my head, you guys should go home and check on Charley, Bones, Sleepers, and Bootsie. They are probably lonesome. Go, no complaining, go take a nap, relax, take time to do what you want, and when I say what you want, I don't mean, accidently having a baby Joey or a baby Ciara." I sternly told them.

"Yes, Ma'am! Ten hut!" My dad joked. I saluted him, and they all left, as my mother closed the door she softly whispered.

"Sleep well, my baby." And, I did.


	7. Babysitting

Chapter Six

"Heya, Abbs! How ya doin'?" Brandon asked as he brought Chyenne over to keep Cara from dying of boredom, and to help watch them as my parents went to work, I would have a _long_ time with him. Yes!.

"Ya wanna know what? I'm gunna call you Dan!" I told him. He looked confused, so I explained to him why. "Well, you need a knickname of some sort, and I'm _not _going to call you Brandy! So, I figured, maybe call him by the last part of his name, but I didn't like Don, so, Dan."

"Okay, sounds good to me." He said, thinking it over in his cute little head.

"Oh! Guess what, Abbs! Oh, please guess!" He told me anxious for my answer so he could tell me I was wrong, and tell me what he wanted to tell me.

"You want to tell me something exciting?" I guessed. He didn't think my answer through.

"Wron- I mean right!" He shouted! "I got a new motorcycle!"

"Woah, do you even know how to drive one" I asked, not wanting him to endanger his life.

"Been driving it for two years now." He said, a little boldly.

"I thought you just said it was 'new'." I pointed out, he was losing me here.

"Well, it was my dad's old one that he let me drive, so it is sorta new, at least to me." He explained to me. A nurse came in to check up on me, she left when she saw visitors.

"I'll take you for a ride when you get out of here." Dan smirked as he said this, like he thought me on a bike was as funny as a rabbit drunk at a bar, wearing womens' thongs and a polka-dot bra, singing and dancing to an Alan Jackson song.

"I'd like that." I told him, his laughing stopped, he looked shocked, then said.

"Your call."

"I'm board! Let's play a game! How about. . .Train!" Cara squeled.

"Sure." I agreed, playing a silly game would beat doing nothing.

"I'll start, then Chy, then Abb, and last Dan. Okay, Alligator." Cara said. Of course she went first.

"Rain." Chy said, looking at me.

"Noodless." Now Dan's turn.

"Snake." Was his answer.

"Okay, bad idea, this is boring!" Cara said annoyed. We all nodded in agreement. "Well, what should we do then, I'm bored!" She wailed.

"Oh, I know!" I shouted, "We could take my pocket-knife, shred up some of your clothes, give a sign saying 'Poor, no food, no money, no one to take care of me, please help.' _That _sounds fun!" I said. Dan and Chy laughed so hard they cried, and Cara got real mad, she stomped her foot, we all laughed harder.

"Your cute when your mad!" I pointed out.

"Yeah?" She asked me. I nodded. "Well, I'm about to get adorable!" She remarked, we all laughed even harder, she was _killing _me! Seriously. "Told ya'!" She laughed at her own joke. Anurse cam in and told me to even my breath, I wasn't doing my body any good by draining down my air supply. I nodded and she left.

"So, Cara, do you, uh, are those like your, um, good clothes?" I asked innocently. She half smiled, giving the 'uh-huh' look. It was pretty funny. Time passed, and the parents got off of work, came here, stayed for an hour, left, and then I went to bed, yup, busy busy busy! Not really.


	8. Two Eyes

Chapter Seven

"Cara? Are you ready to get the hell out of here?" My favortie nurse asked me. I liked Stephinie so much becuase she _acts _like a kid.

"Sure am!" I piped up.

"Well, the first thing we can do to make your wish come true, is to get that surgeory done, meaning take this so you pass out, and I can wheel your ass into the OR." Steph directed. I took the blue pill from the cup, she had laid on the table like thing.

"Natsy!" I muttered.

"I wasn't gunna give any bubblegum flavored pill. No, no, you would have to suck up to someone else for _that_ to of happened!" She chuckled. I said goodbye to my parents and they waved back. I drifted into, what I hoped, a very deep sleep.

"Dearest? Open your eyes." My mother willed me. I obeyed. Winking my eyes open, I noticed I could see with _two _eyes!

"Omigosh, omigosh, omigosh!" I squealed with pure joy. "Oh my gosh! I cannot believe it!"

"What? What? What?" Cara said, sitting on the edge of her seat, well, until she tipped the chair over, even then, her eyes were still fixed on me.

"I can see! With _two_ eyes!" I screamed! I didn't care if I made the person in the next room deaf! I was excited!

"We are all very happy for you." My mother told me calmly, I could tell she was about as happy as I was, and, no surprise, my dad was thinking it all over in his head. He confused me oh so much. I loved him, but I hated how he had to think _every_ last thing over, even when I would go right across the street to Jane's house, he would think it over for five whole minutes before he would tell me if I could or not. It really irratated me, and mom, and I'm sure Cara just _hates_ it.

"Are there any side-affects we should know about, anything we should be aware of?" Dad asked the nurse.

"Um, dizziness, headaches, blurry vision, double vison, unusually dry eyes. . ." The nurse named them all off, Dad memorizing them all, Mom, too.

"So, Abbs, will you still be able to drive?" Cara asked me.

"Not for a few days." The nurse said.

"Oh." Was my response.

"Will you still come to Chy's birthday party."

"Yes, I'll try." I told my little sister.

"No television, heavy exercise, and no extremes. Other then that, you should be fine, you'll be able to leave in a day or two." She told us.

"If Chyenne needs to be watched again, or if Cara wants someone to hang out with or something, she is welcome to come, I like her here, she sure does keep _Cara_ happy and quiet." I whispered shyly to my parents.

"By the way, how do you spell Chyenne's name? S-h-y-a-n-n. S-h-i-a-n-n-e, or how? It sounds like a shy Anne, like Anne is very shy, shy anne." My mother asked me.

"C-h-y-e-n-n-e." Cara told them with great irratation, like it was her name or something.

"Oh, I am sure a lot of people call her Chi-ann." My mom giggled. Dad was TIO, thinking it over. Cara looked mad, but then laughed at some thought in her head.

"I know I did!" She smirked. "First grade, she sat right in fron of me, I looked down at her name tag and read it quietly to my self, 'So, Chi-anne, wanna hang out?' she went pink, then said it was shy-anne. I didn't feel sorry, I do now, but I was _six_ I hardly knew the word sorry!" Everyone in the room laughed, everyone in the room, but me.


	9. First Grade

Chapter Eight

It was the first day of first grade! I couldn't wait to step out of the car and run into the big, red, bricked school. I would make new friends and meet my teacher, I wasn't nervous, some kids were crying, me, I was smiling, the teethiest smile ever.

"Have a good day, make friends, be nice, in oder to have friends, you need to be one. I love you." She kissed my cheek and waved me goodbye. I ran as fast as I could, up the sidewalk, up the stairs, up the hallway, into my classroom.

"Hello, I am Miss Rellington. I will be your teacher, you sit here, Abigail." She lead me to my seat, next to me was a girl who's name tag read 'Jane' "Jane, do you want to be my friend?" I asked her, I didn't have a friend, and I liked friends, I wanted lots! Jane looked at me and looked down again. "What's wrong, why don't you want to my friend, we can have fun, and make stuff with mud, like cakes and pies, and we can even get into trouble together!" I chirped to her.

"I want my mommy, and Mommy says to not talk to strangers." She whispered.

"But. I am _not _a stranger. I am a friend, just waiting to happen!"

"But, I don't know you, you are a stranger!" Jane argued.

"I am Abby, you are Jane, now you know me, _now_ will you be a friend?"

"Sure!" She looked kinda of like she just made her first friend, too.

"Class, we are going to color a picture of your favorite animal, come up here and pick up a picture, and start coloring!" My teacher announced.

The first day was great, Jane shared her lunch with me, and I shared mine with her, and then we had music, and then, I was called into the office.

"I thought you said we could get into trouble _together!_" Jane told me, I could tell she was hurt.

"I've been with you all day, I didn't get into any trouble that you didn't. Maybe, after I come back, they'll want you, too!" I told her, she smiled _her _toothy smile, and then I went out of the door.

"Abigail Dawn?" They asked me as I walked into the door.

"Yuppers!" I looked over into the corner, my mommy was sitting in a chair. "Mommmy! Why are you crying Mommy?"

"I'll tell you at home, come on, you'll have to leave early." She cried.

"Hold on." I ran to the music room, to tell Jane goodbye.

"I get to go home, I'll see you later! Bye Jane!"

"Bye Abby!"

On the way home, Mommy cried the entire time. She explained that we didn't have enough money to take care of me, and some people from a place called, Social Services, was taking me to a new mommy and daddy, they said that we didn't have enough food at home to feed me, but never did get hungry, Mommy always gave me something to eat when I was hungry. Later that night after my things were packed, I asked my daddy if I could go to Jane's house, after I long time, he said 'Alright.' I ran as hard as I could to Jane's, it was only across the street. I told her I would see her soon, and left. Mommy made us super, and that was the last meal I had with my family. In the morning, I'd be gone.


	10. New Perspective

Chapter Nine

"Abby? Abby? Abby!" My mom screamed at me. I was crying, after my day-dream. I hated mom and Cara, for bringing up the whole Chenne's name deal, and Cara's perfect day of first grade.

"I hate you! All of you! Mom and Dad, couldn't you have made more money! I had made my first friend, and then you just _let_ them take me away? Obviously, you had enough money for Cara to live the perfect life, the life _I_ always wanted! Great for you, Cara, you got everything I wanted! All the things I couldn't have, such as Mom and Dad, I cried every night for _years! _Screaming for you! You never came to see me, you hardly ever wrote back! And now I know why, you were too busy giving Cara _my_ love and attention, giving her all the things I wanted! Leave, all of you! Never come back, bring me my car, and all of my stuff! Leave it in the parking lot the day I get released from here! Go!" I screamed at them. I would take my things and run away with Brandon, he was getting his own place anyway. We could go, go and be ourselves. Dan understand's me. My family left, I was for sure I would drown from all the crying they were doing, would just flood my room. I called Dan. I was in tears, from the memory, _not _becuase I had told my family to go away and never return.

"Brandon, can you come to the hospital for awhile?" I sobbed.

"Yah, sure thing, see you real soon, just hang tight." Hearing his voice helped me calm down, but I couldn't help but remember first grade. I had a horrible family, my child-hood was the worst. I grew up in hate and no love, no good memories, nothing good ever came my way. Dan was at the hospital almost instantly, I was sure he sped here.

"Hey, what's up, baby girl? You look horrible, no, I mean you look nice, like always." He told me, regreting his words. I looked at him seriously.

"Never correct yourself like that, you could have said something like, oh, like, 'You look horrible, but, I guess that is what being on bedrest from being in a major accident does, nonetheless, I think you look decent.' Aren't you glad your getting these tips from me, since, honestly, I could walk in public with toilet paper hanging out of my pants and doggy packback on my shoe, and not care, but when you get a total drama-queen as a girlfriend, you're gunna want to remember this, you know for when you need a moment, but you don't have a Twix bar around."

"Haha, but honestly what's wrong?" I loved how Dan actually cared. I explaind it to him. "Harsh! I am so sorry, baby, no one should ever have to go through that."

"So, did you get that scholarship you wanted for college?" I asked him.

"Oh, yeah, I got it in the mail today!"

"Need someone to keep you company on the way down there? Or a roomate?" I asked him.

"Ha, yah, that would be nice, but I mean, I don't think blockinging everything and everyone from your childhood is right."

"Well, I got Stephinie to bring me into her office, and let me use her computer, and I got signed up to Welmarth as well!" I chirped.

"You got the lady wrapped around your finger, but, wow, that is great! I still think blocking them out is wrong, I won't bring you if that is your plan." Always something with Brandon.

"Fine, how about when you come back to see your family, I'll visit mine?"

"For at least one hour and your mom, dad, and Cara?"

"Fine." I snapped.

"Good with me." Of course it was good with Dan! Well, I was getting out of here.

"So, do you have a car to go down there on?" I asked.

"No, I've been saving up for one, though. It won't be nothing fancy, of course. It will probably be rusty and won't have heat or A/C. . ."

No, I think it will be shiny, run great, and red, girls dig red, oh, and a Porche, you would be the man of the town!" I told him slyly.

"Oh, no, no, no, I would feel horrible if I wrecked your car."

"Why, I have."

"Haha, fuuny, so the day you get out we'll leave. Good with you?" Dan asked, I wanted to leave today, screw the hospital.

"The sooner the better." I replied.

"Do you need me to pack some stuff for you?"

"Nope, already done, except, how many things are you bringing to college?" Remembering me car was packed! Literally.

"Everything is already on campus, about a suitcase or two."

"Sweet, my car is still packed from Getts. Not much room left." I was relevied to here he didn't have much.

"I can't get away from here, my family." I thought aloud, mistake.

"You really shouldn't block out Cara, she didn't do anything." He responded.

"I know. New idea, how about instead of coming back to see my mom and dad, a write a letter saying sorry to the Getts and send them pictures of the things a got out the million dollars they gave me and let them be my parents again, like visiting the dorm, checking up on me, you know stuff like regular parents do, they really weren't that bad, better then my real family?"

"Sure, and a million dollars, WHAT?" Brandon's eye's popped out of his head.

"Oh yeah, they were both really famous lawers and the six years I was there they set up lots og 'funds' for college, a house, wedding, honeymoon, cars, kid's college, spare money, added up to be more then a million dollars, and I am going to spen college money just on college, extra goes into spare money, I have enough in my college fund to get us both through college and still some left over. Yeah, when I told my parents about the money, I swear I could read their minds, this is what they were thinking. 'Oh, Wow! That'll put Cara through college, we can go on a cruise for a month, Abby can watch Cara, new house, cars, clothes, new everything! Man, it's liek we got paid for having other people tell Abby about PMS and taught her to ride a bike, nice!' Yeah. That is what really set me off."

"Wow, would you really do that for me, and now I understand wanting to leave." Dan asked me.

"Yes, Brandon, Dan, whoever, I would, I love you." I told him.

"I love you, too." He did my favorite thing in the world, kissed me, his kisses were so romantic and peaceful. We did more than a little kiss. We really got into it. We were making out, nothing new for an 18 year old. I swear, if we were already at college, we might of gone into the baby-making stage, but, being in a hospital you never know when a pesty nurse wants to check on you. We kissed for awhile longer and he had to go.


	11. College  Letter

Chapter Ten

Everything was packed and ready to go, we had Dan's motorcycle attached on the back and were leaving in just a few minutes, I had texted Cara to be at Dan's - at first she thought I was cheating on Brandon, then I told her, Dan is BranDON's nickname- I liked Dan better then Don, so, that's why it isn't Don, if he was older then Don would have fit better. When I had first met him, I wanted all the World's time for just me and him, I was finally getting that time! I met Cara inside. She ran up to me and hugged me tight, crying.

"Hey, when Dan comes back, I'll come back, just tell your parents that you'll stay at Chyenne's, to ask Dan about me or just the Chy part. I will send you E-mails almost everyday, unless I don't have the time to, I'll send you some clothes money every month to use on clothes and then some extra on whatever, I'll ship some make-up, too. I know your parents don't let you make yourself prettier, not that you aren't already pretty, just try some, you'll see what a difference it makes! But, I'll send a monthly package! Love you so much Care Bear!" I told her, not crying, to be strong, and then I did, so Cara wouldn't think she was sensitive.

"I love you, too. And thanks so much, it's okay Chy, I'll share!" She said tearing up. Then happy for Chyenne. She was so sweet. We exchanged a few more words and we were off to find oursleves in this big world.

After a long, long drive, we reached the dorm and I started to unbpack, Dan unpacked what little he hadn't already. There was little color in the room, boys! I'd go out and use some of my college moneyfor redecorating the dorm, it needed it. I sent Jen an E-mail first, tho, then one to Cara. Here is what I wrote to Jen.

Dear Jennifer Getts,

I am _horribly _ sorry for the way I acted. I was just in shock, it was _very _bad timing. It is now, being at college, that I realize all the amazing benifits I am getting out of staying with you. The college fund is great, thank you very much, I hope you don't mind too much, but I got accepted to Harmouth, it isn't to costy, but is supposed to be a _great _ college, and well, since I had a lot left over, I am actually helping out a friend. His name is Brandon, he is really sweet, not to mention charming, and he already had half of his college earned but figured he would still be getting loans and payments for years to come, and I am helping him out. If you met him you would understand. He won't leave me after college, even if we break up, we made a pact to still be good friends. You are welcome to come down any time. I should mention something, I changed my name, so don't call me Abigail Dawn when you get down here, it's Abigail _Getts_ now! You were able to build me a strong foundation on my life, something my birth parents couldn't do. I figured since you did earn it, you should be able to see what I bought with it. You are welcome here any time, just let us know. The car is running great, it sure did beat Brandon's car he was going to buy for college, it didn't have A/C and hardly ran, let alone this far away! Give John my dearest aploigies and thank you for everything you have done for me, I know it wasn't easy and not fun at many times, sorry, but the accident made me see and realize things that were quiet obvious, I'll say more when you get down here.

The not pleasent at times,

Abby Getts

After writing this, I realized how tired I was. I was going to bed. I'd write to Cara in the morning. I collapsed on the small dorm bed that was offered to us, something I'd change tomorrow, I'd get something better, but for now it would be just fine.


	12. New Ties

Chapter Eleven

"Wakey wakey!" I awoke to the sound of my Dan. "C'mon, breakfast is over in thirty minutes!" We rushed me, reluctantly, I got up, for his sake only. We went down to the college's lunch room. "Hmmmm. . . . waffles!" Dand cheered happily. "I love waffles, except for that one time, when I was 8, and my mom made the waffles from scratch, she made the best waffles, but this time, she forgot the flour. . . . so, yeah. . . " I cracked a smile, he was always so perky and happy. He was a good influnce. I can't wait for Jen and John to get here! "My goodness, shut up!" Dan said, I was confused, I hadn't said a word since I woke up. "You really must have woke up on the wrong bed, you can't even take sarcasim this morning!" He chuckled next to me. "See, it's funny cause I told you to be quiet when you weren't saying anything, so what I really meant was, your silence is killing me." The way he said 'It's funny cause'. He meant that to happen, hard to explain kinda thing. "Uh-huh." was my response. We ate out waffles, which for being made in a school lunch room, were actually kinda good. He talked I listened, after that we went on a mile and a half jog, which woke me up, and then, when we got back to the dorm, I saw a very familiar car, and a very familiar couple in it.

"Jen! John! You're here, you're here, you're here!" I yowled with excitment.

"Hey honey! I'm was so happy when I read that letter you sent! Wow, you have really matured!"

Jennifer said nicely.

"Omigosh! Come see the dorm, oh and this is Brandon Hope, I just call him Dan." I told them, sqawked!

"How do you do?" Dan said very sweetly. He made me melt, the way his eyes twinkled, and the way the wind blew his hair just right, there could have been angels and harps, and he wouldn't have looked any more charming.

"Well, it's all about how he acts when there isn't spectators around." John said jokingly.

"No, this is his usuall behavior, except, he is a bit more fun." I poked him laughed and goofed off some more as we made our way to the dorm. "This is what you guys put me through!" I said accusingly as I opened the door to the dorm.

"Wow, you really made this place nice! And the whole putting you throught this, you mean a good thing, right?" Jen asked with a nervous look on her face.

"Yes!" I joked.

"Good." We all chuckled. "You picked a very nice college in a very nice town, and a very nice roomate." Jen told me. "I can't wait to explore this cute town. How long do you want us to stay? Till tomorrow? Next week? Next _year?_" She asked.

"Haha. How ever long you would like, but anywere over a month might be little to much. . . " I noted.

"Yes, well, we will need to return to work in a little over a week." John said warningly, clearly directing it to wife.

"Well, yes, I do suppose. . Oooh, look over there!" She gasped. I followed her gaze out the window to cute little park right across the street. There was a professional artist drawing people's faces or bodies for donation. "C'mon!" She urged. We quickly made our way down three sets of stairs. Man, I was going to get my daily excercise just going to lunch! We made our way to the artist. There was no line, he was just finishing up a little girl's portrait.

"Thanks Mr. Doodles! I'll be back next week!" The girl thanked him as she ran to what must have been her house.

"Goodbye Joan! See you soon. Hello there! What can I do for you?" Mr. "Doodles" asked.

"We are visiting our daughter, she just moved into her dorm last night. We would like some pictures of us for her dorm and our house, please." Jen asked politely.

"Always nice to see a new face from time to time, escpecially young one." He shifted his gaze to me and Dan. "Good to see them interested in art. I am here everyday. . .and. . . night. . ." He softly said "night" It was then I realized he was homeless. "Anyway, how many pictures would you like?" He asked.

"One with me and John, one with John, Abbs, and myself, and one with us all, please." She told the man. She wanted one with Dan. I guess she must really like him after all.

"Well, huddle up and smile, we'll start with you two." He pointed to Jen and John. They got together and sat on a small seat, cleary very used and old. They smiled a perfect smile and Mr. Doodles began his work. After ten minutes of not twitching and smiling, he said he was gone. I couldn't imagine how they were going to keep there teeth showing for another hour. His hand was probably tired, too.

"Very nice, I imagine your hand is very tired, I know my cheeks are. How about we get a bite to eat, and come back. Oh, and here is you tip." She shuffled around in her purple purase that still had it's tag on it. $150. Go figure. After a short puase she pulled out two hundred doller bills and a fifty. He looked very shocked, John had on a very normal face on, this did not surprise. What is $250 to them?

"Are you sure, most people only give me $5-$20."

"Yes. It is fine, would you like to eat with us? We can bring your things and leave them in the car so you don't have to worry anout losing them to someone else." Jen offered kindly.

"Why, that is far to kind. I. . .I. . I don't deserve anything that special. . . I just. . . draw . . . and. . . and. . .do nothing. . . " He stuttered, clearly confused.

"Oh, it is fine, really. Come, let's go, Abby, Brandon, can you help take his things up to the room?"

"Yes, Abby, I'll get it, just go with Jennifer and John. I'll catch up." Dan said, I know he wasn't doing it to make Jen and John like him more, he tried to whisper it, so they wouldn't hear it, but they did.

"No way, I'll help, here take this."

We went to a nice chinease place. Mr. Doodles, whose real name was Joseph Fairmore, didn't hardly eat at first, even though it was buffet, he still wanted to be reasonable, so we all went to get, and like planned, he followed. We all stacked our plates high, and ate it all. Even Joseph. After we ate, we did a little shopping. I got some wavy, striped, blue and green curtains along with a mathing rug. My parents got a few suits and ties. Dan only got a pair of socks, a cheap tee-shirt, and a rootbeer. We all pitched in and got Joe a ten-pack of socks, four assorted shirts, some nice pants, some everyday pants, a tie, a very nice and a not-to-shabby pair of shoes, a hat, a pair of sunglasses, a belt, bread, peanut butter, jelly, cereal, snacl foods, toilet paper, a arrangement of different things. He didn't disagree with us buying him things this time, he couldn't risk losing everything we had got him. He _needed_ them. We knew how greatful he was. After that, we got the other portraits done, and it was getting late, so my parents went to go find a nice hotel and crash for the night. We went to our dorm and did the same.


	13. Children? What?

Chapter Twelve

"Hon, you really need to start waking up earlier. When school starts, your going to be three hours late for class." Brandon chuckled.

"Haha. No. I am just enjoying the very last little bit of summer, now go away, or come snuggle with me." I mumbled, hardly audiable.

"Oh, well then I'll just tell your parents there going to have to find someone else to show them around campus. . . " Ha taunted me.

"I hate you with love." I argued.

"That doesn't even make sense!" Dan said, making me annoyed.

"You don't make sense." For some reason I felt and sounded intoxicated. "Did we have anything to drink last night?" I asked. If we did, I must have been hammered!

"Let's see I had a cool Moutain Dew, and I belive you had some Lipton Green Tea." He said seriously.

"I feel drunk." My words slurred.

"Man, you had better snap out of it, qiuck, your parents are in the chillin' area." He commented. The "Chillin' Area" was like a lounge in the hallway.

"What!" I jumped out of bed, wiuckly got ready and reaced down the hallway.

"Hey sweetie!" My parents greeted me.

"Hey, hello. What, er, time is it?"

"Oh, just about seven." My dad answered. My eyes shot open. Seven! In the morning! Wow. . . . "You look sleepy."

"Uh-huh, I am, daddy. You guys aren't?"

"This is normal for us sweetie, well, to _us_ this was sleeping in." Mothers are crazy! Sleeping in is not waking up at Six in the morning. That is being insane.

"Um, let's get breakfast." I suggested.

"Yes. Read my mind, Hon." Dan nuzzled up to me, he, no, _we, _didn't care that my parents were watching, it wasn't like we were making out, just cuddling. My dad frowned, my mom smiled. I heard my mom whisper to my dad, 'This is how true love starts, cuddling, not doing sex.' I laughed.

"Where should we go?" Dan asked.

"I want I Hop!" I chirped, "I want some pancakes!" I sounded like a kid, and I didn't care.

"Let us be on our way." Dan said.

"Let us!" We agreed. As we made our way to the resturant, I had to fight myself to stay awake. Luckily Dan kept nudgeing me awake. We ate our food, talking about many things, ranging from school work to kids.

"So, how many kids you guys going to have?" Daddy asked me and Dan. We both chocked on our food.

"Yes Dan, how many times you are you going to knock me up with kids?" I asked, mouth full of chocolate pancakes with strawberry syrup. Dan look lost, and was looking at me for help.

"I am not sure, we were kind of going slow, kids were an after-we're-married topic." _Nice save._ I thought.

"Oh." My parents looked happy. "So, when are you getting married?" My parents weren't going to let this go easily.

"Okay, your turn, Abby." Dan shoved the question to me. I gave him a desperate look. He looked away. My parents were hiding a smile. My cheeks are going red. This wasn't going well. Luckily, I was able to shove the question to Dan again.

"Whenever Dan asks me." I said smiling.

"Oh, when is that?" I swear, any moment me mom was going to burst with laughter. My parents were not sheding any mercy. Dan looked at me.

"Don't look at me, the marrige proposal is your responsibility." I took another bite of food.

"I give in." Dan surrendered. We all laughed. We went site seeing and learned some names of people around the campus, made some new friends, and, had a good day. Who knows about tomorrow. . .


End file.
